The Dimensional Riff
by Elysian Prince
Summary: This is a crossover between Sonic The Hedgehog and Alan Wake. This is also my first horror story. It is rated T just to be safe because I am not sure if I will put cuss words in it or not.   A continuation of 'The Hero's Love'.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Alan Wake or Sonic the Hedgehog. I respect their patents and their authors.**

**This is Alan Wake, along with Sonic the hedgehog, in my own way. Do not flame me in any way please.**

**Thank you.**

**Chapter:1: A Forgotten Memory**

* * *

I was driving down the dirt road that lead back home, thinking about my next book when my phone rang. I fumbled around in my pocket for a few seconds before pulling it out and checking the Caller ID; it was my manager, and friend, Barry. I flicked open the phone to answer the call.

Alan: Hello?

Barry: Hey Alan! Getting your creative juices flowing or what?

Alan: Come on Barry, I've just gotten here. Give me a break or something!

Barry: Ok then. But remember, I want part of that book done by the time you get back!

"Yea, Yea. Alright. I'll see you in a few weeks Barry.

I hung up the phone and placed it back in my pocket. Barry was a nice guy and all, but sometimes he drove me a bit crazy. I suppose that's what managers are for. The sky was getting dark and I rounded the corner of the road, heading into a forest. The cover of the canopy blocked most of the sunlight so I went to flick on my headlights.

They both turned on and there was a jolt then they suddenly died.

"What in the..." I was puzzled as to why my lights suddenly stopped working. Was I out of power? No that made no sense, I was still driving...were the bulbs burnt out? That could be possible… but it wouldn't make sense to both suddenly go out.

Deep in thought, I failed to notice where I was going and the road veered off to the right. I quickly came out of my thought bubble and jerked the wheel to the right. There was a loud bump and the wheel was ripped out of the car.

I had no more control of the car. It was almost like it was driving itself! Doing the next logical thing, I tried to slam on my brakes but the pedal was locked in place! I was in a moving death trap inside a forest, not good.

The car swerved again and I felt it lurch forward as I went off the path. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the inevitable impact. My car slammed headfirst into a tree. The belt lock broke and I went flying forward, smashing head first into the steering wheel. The airbags didn't deploy.

I quickly lost consciousness.

_Some time later…_

I came to inside a vehicle. It was pretty smashed up. Looking around, I noticed I was inside a forest. This is fine and dandy, but where the hell was I? I think...this is a seat belt? Yes, a seat belt! It's holding me inside this car... How did I get here? Who's car is this? I think it would be mine if... Yes. If I'm in the drivers' seat this would have to be my car! I groaned. I suddenly realized I wasn't sure who I was. I felt something in my pocket. I pulled it out and it turned out to be a wallet. I opened it and a name was there, clear as daylight. My name is… Alan Wake? It sounded familiar, so I had to guess that it was me.

That seems to stick. Ok, so, I'm Alan Wake, and I'm in the middle of a forest. What the hell is going on? There was something on my side. It was blue and had a button. It said the words 'FLASHLIGHT' on the side of it.

I grabbed it, thinking that it was dark and I may need it at some later point in time. I tried to get out of this, thing. It was holding me back in my seat.

I fumbled with it when I noticed a red button on the side of my chair that had the thing connected with it. I pressed the button down. The thing popped out of its' place.

I got out of the car and stumbled onto my feet. As soon as I exited the car, the tree fell over and my car, along with the tree, fell off a cliff. I looked up in the direction where I think I had fallen. The guardrail had a gaping hole inside of it and there were tire marks the whole way.

I wondered for a moment, if that was me. Then I knew, it was me because, who else would have done it. Was I a reckless driver?

Suddenly, a large amount of pain settled into and onto my forehead. I grabbed it and noticed that it was wet. I pulled my hand away from it and noticed that it was red. Was that… Blood?

I smelled it. It smelled like a familiar scent of blood. I tasted it for a moment. Not a smart idea, I threw up. Yes. It was blood, I was certain.

I took a moment to take a deep breath and take in my surroundings. "Ok. So I'm in the middle of nowhere and know nothing about anything. Great." I said to myself.

I glanced around me. There was endless, or what seemed to be endless, woods. I saw a small pathway. Since there was no hope of me being able to get back up or get down, without killing myself, I decided to take the pathway.

I stumbled over to the dirt hill, which I drove off, I suspect, and used it to support me so I can walk a bit better. I leaned onto the hill and slowly dragged myself, my heartbeat slowing down as I traveled on.

I knew that I was going to die. At least, I thought I was going to. I kept going on, my last shreds of hope dissipating as I continued on. Suddenly, I saw a light off into the distance. I looked closer at it. Was that a… A gas station? All the way out here?

I didn't think twice and thanked whoever built that gas station in my head. I continued on again with new hope of surviving.

I then stumbled down even further onto the hill. I was now entering the dark, forbidden woods that would almost appear to be in some sort of a nightmare. I was cautious, because of all the animals that are out of this late.

I continued slowly, mainly because I think that something was keeping me back. Something in the back of my mind is making me afraid. Am I afraid of the dark? Is someone I know afraid of it?

I kept these questions to myself when suddenly a large blue light appears. I cover my eyes, to keep the light from blinding myself.

I reopen them, only to see an anthropomorphic looking animal. I approach it closely, and carefully, still clutching onto my head because of the pain.

My vision began to blur. Or at least, I thought it did. The animal got up and shook it's body, most likely to get some type of water off of its' fur.

I wanted to get a closer look. Some way to observe this animal in a better way. I took a step forward; unluckily there was a twig in the way. There was a loud snap when the animal turned its' attention towards me.

"Come out of there!" it yelled. I was astonished. I could have never thought that an animal would be able to talk! I could predict by its' hostility that it was most likely a male.

I stepped out into the open and the animal looked at me. It approached me and my heart rate increased. "You okay dude?" it asked. I could tell definitely by its' voice that it was a male.

"Who are you?" I asked. "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog! Fastest thing alive!" it replied. "I've never heard of you. But, I need to get somewhere. Do you know where a phone is?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I have no clue but… Wait… Where's Amy?" Sonic asked. "Who?" I replied. "Amy. Amy Rose. She looks the same like me but she wears a dress, a red headband and her fur is pink." He responded.

"I have no clue what you are talking about. My car is crashed a block or two back in that direction and I saw that there was a gas station up ahead. Would you like to come with me and call the police about this, Amy?" I asked.

"Sure. I've always hated the dark." Sonic replied. "Alright. Let's get going." I said as I looked for the button to the flashlight. I saw it and pressed it. A beam of photon energy emitted from it and it shone up the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Alan Wake or Sonic the Hedgehog. I respect their patents and their authors.**

**This is Alan Wake, along with Sonic the hedgehog, in my own way. Do not flame me in any way please.**

**Thank you.**

**Chapter: 2**

* * *

Walk the line, even in total darkness, and not get disturbed by your surroundings. For where every darkness there is, a light follows.

* * *

As I walked along it attempted to make small talk with me. "So what's your name?" Sonic asked. "Alan. Alan Wake." was my reply. He looked at me for a moment like he was confused. "Do you know where we are?" he asked. I completely didn't care until then where I was. "I'm not sure..." I had said. A more confused look came to his face.

"Do you know anything besides your name?" he asked. "Nope." I replied. "You have Amnesia." Sonic replied. "What?" I asked. The name Amnesia was cloudy to me, almost as I had heard it before. "You lost your memory. That bloody head must be the cause of it." Sonic said. I thought for a second but decided not to argue. I nodded. We walked for a little bit as my head pounded in complete pain and I became exhausted.

I began to hold my head in pain and Sonic didn't seem to notice. He was too worried about his 'Amy' I guess. I strangely knew what it felt like, losing someone. I began wonder if I had lost someone. Its' as almost like someone that I had loved or someone that I was close to, went missing. I shook the thought.

A noise suddenly came from the bushes. Sonic took something that looked like a battle stance. "Calm down. Its' probably wildlife or something." I said, wondering where I made that excuse up from, seeing as I have no idea where I even am. He slowly drifted from his fighting stance and calmed down. We continued walking.

I had seen a path and led Sonic onto it. As we took said path along, there some noises and other things. But, I imagined it to be wildlife again. There I go. Making my own excuses to fill my fear.

Sonic suddenly stopped and stared ahead. "I think I see a light!" he exclaimed. "Great! Maybe we don't have to go all that way to get a phone!" I happily said. I began to walk faster, as more blood poured out of the wound onto my head. There was a man, lying on the ground. He had something that was a silvery color off to the left of him and he was holding his left arm.

**Normal POV**

The man had grabbed his revolver that was off to the left of him and let go of his left arm, which was in a lot of pain. Another man, black misty shadows surrounding him, slowly approached him. "Welcome to _Stucky's _gas station." it said with the voice suddenly changing at the name 'Stucky's'. He had an axe in his hand and his skin was clouded by the darkness veil surrounding him.

The man suddenly shot his revolver and a loud explosion came out. The other man stopped, then continued to walk towards him again. "No! T-That isn't possible!" the first man exclaimed. "We also sell _cabins _to visitors for getaways." it exclaimed in a zombie-like voice, voice cracking again at the word 'cabins'.

Alan and Sonic hid from sight of these two. There was a cabin next to them, with the lights on. Alan thought that there may be a phone in the cabin and told Sonic about his theory. Sonic nodded and they continued to hide from sight.

The man veiled inside of black shadows lifted the Axe. There was blood surronding it, black as the night. The man's eyes widened in horror and managed to shoot the revolver once more before the Axe came upon his neck. The sound of a man's last scream, metal hitting flesh, and a loud splat filled the bitter coldness in silent, still night.

Alan eyes widened as Sonic rushed out and yelled, "What the hell'd you do that for?" The man in a dark veil looked at Sonic and pulled the axe out of the man's neck, flesh still on it. A menical laughter filled the air, as it disappeared into the dark, dark night.

**Alan's POV**

I stepped out and rubbed my eyes after witnessing that horror was something that I could have never imagined. I saw Sonic just staring at the spot where the man had disappeared. I was still shocked but Sonic was probably in more shock. My pain snapped me out my stare and I held my head. I quickly ignored the pain and walked towards the dead man. He was wearing a vest that read, 'Johnny's Gun Club.'

I looked at the thing on the ground and picked it up. It was heavy in my hands and as I pulled back on a little metal pin, that I was curious of, something popped out of the side. It was cylindrical and had little cones inside of it that was impossible to describe.

I put it in my jacket's pocket and searched the man's body more. I found more of those cone-like things in a box that read 'Bullets for a .44 Magnum'. So that was what it was called. The cone things were bullets and the other thing was a .44 Magnum. I put those into a separate pocket in my vest. Who knows what else is out there.

I slowly stumble over to Sonic and wave my hand in front of his face. He quickly snaps out of his trance. "Wha?" he says before he snaps out. "Let's go." I say. He nods and we head toward the cabin that had the lights on. As I open the door the man that was vieled in black shadows reappeared. He begun to walk towards the door. I quickly took my flashlight, to get a better view of him.

As soon as I shine the light on its' face, it covers its' face with its' right arm. The one without the axe. It stumbled backwards and I heard a fizzing sound. The black veil was disappearing. I was suddenly thrilled, possibly killing one man that had killed another. Revenge for the supposed innocent. Then, the man disappeared. My thrill had dissappeared and Sonic snapped me back into reality, shutting the door.

I looked at my surroundings. There were two cylinders on the counter that read 'Lithium Batteries', a red phone, and some papers. I took the batteries, and went over to the papers. I read it and suddenly, remembered everything.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Alan Wake or Sonic the Hedgehog. I respect their patents and their authors.**

**This is Alan Wake, along with Sonic the hedgehog, in my own way. Do not flame me in any way please.**

**Thank you.**

**Chapter: 3**

* * *

I read the page over and over again. I couldn't believe it! I was planning on using these exact words in a new book that I hadn't even begun yet. Why are they here? A better question, Why do they exist? I haven't started the title page!

As I looked at the first page, it read,

_Departure_

_By: Alan Wake_

My eyes threw themselves open, faster than my heartbeat. I re-read the lines over just to make sure I was sane. Yep. There were there. I put the page in my vest, along with the gun, and read the second one.

_The man had turned to face me. His face was covered in shadows. It was hard to make him out in the darkness that surrounded Sonic and I, but the axe he lifted was plain to see. It glistened with the blood of his last victim. _

_He grinned madly. It was almost as the shadows were alive, distorting his figure._

_It was a scene from a nightmare, but, I was awake._

I read that last part. "Sonic! Read this." I exclaimed. Sonic was looking at a picture of Deerfest, which I had no concern about. He ran over to me and I handed him the page, looking at the phone.

I picked it up slowly, pleading that it still worked. I heard a beeping. Thank god. I quickly dialed 911 and waited for a response.

"Hello, this is Bright Falls Sheriff Police Department, how may I help..."

The line went dead. The beeping consisted as I stared out the window. The power line was cut with an axe. Not just any axe, the one that had just killed a man. I could still see the blood on the axe, reflecting the moonlight's rays.

The power went out.

"Dam!" I exclaimed. I pulled out my flashlight and turned it on. Sonic's face was still in the one page. It was a face of shock. "Dude! This just happened!" he exclaimed. I took the page from his hands and put it in my jacket. I ran over and picked the batteries up. They would come in handy for later use, hopefully.

Just then, a bulldozer roared to life in the front of the building. Sonic's eyes widened in horror as I grabbed him and ran for the side door. The bulldozer came at the building going full speed. I kicked the door open and jumped out, just as the bulldozer hit the building. I let go of Sonic and turned around. The bulldozer's driver was the one who had killed that hunter. The face, still clouded in the ominous darkness.

I stared with wide-eyes and I was truly scared out of my mind. The bulldozer drove off of the cliff, dragging the building with it. I got up and ran to the cliff which it fell off. The bulldozer... It just... Disappeared?

"Dude. Let's get out of here. I ain't liking this too much." Sonic stated. I had to agree with him, I was beginning to become uncomfortable with myself. I walked over to him as he was rubbing his head. I stretched my arm out, in assistance to help him up. He took it and hopped up. "Let's go." I told him. He nodded and we begun to walk.

The path wasn't smooth. It was dry with rocks along a full dirt road. My feet begun to hurt as I continued on. As we turned a corner in the forest, a bright light engulfed me. I fell with a thud.

_Somewhere else..._

There was a man in a diver's suit straight in front of me. Wait. Diver's Isle. TZ+BJ. "Hello. Mr. Wake." it said. Images of the island flew into my head as it burned. Bird Leg Cabin. Alice. ALICE! "Where... Where is she?" I asked, with my voice in a threating tone. "You need to write her back into the story." it said.

"What does that mean?" I asked. The diver disappeared into a orb of light. "Follow me." it said. I had nowhere else to go so I followed it.

We found a tree stump and there was a flashlight on it. "Pick it up." the voice commanded. I picked it up.

Something appeared in front of me. It's face was hazy, just as the one Sonic and I had seen. "This is a Taken. A human being that was overflowed by The Dark Presence." the voice said. I shone the flashlight at it, to get a better look, still keeping my distance.

It put its hands in front of its' face to block the light while the the darkness around it was dissipating. "You see, you must use light to kill them." the voice truly stated. A revolver appeared on the tree stump next to me. "You must use weapons to destroy them fully." the voice said. I picked the gun up and shot it at the Taken. One shot was all it took for it to dissipate out of thin air.

"You have been chosen. The Dark Presence has taken the skin of my Barbara. Please kill it." the voice stated before my whole vision went white.

I woke up with Sonic looking at me. "You ok dude?" he asked. "Yea." I replied. My head still hurt like I was hit with a sledgehammer, but I didn't care. A flash of light made itself visible and a page appeared on my lap while I was laying down. I picked it up and read it.

_The Taken stood before me. It was impossible to focus on it, as if it stood in a blind spot caused by a brain tumor or an eye disease. _

_It was bleeding shadows like ink underwater, like a cloud of blood from a shark bite._

_I was terrified. I squeezed my flashlight like my life depended on it, willing it to stop it coming any closer. _

_Suddenly, something gave, and the light seemed to shine brighter._

I sighed, there was something that could be explained a lot better going on.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Alan Wake or Sonic the Hedgehog. I respect their patents and their authors.**

**This is Alan Wake, along with Sonic the hedgehog, in my own way. Do not flame me in any way please.**

**Thank you.**

**Chapter: 4**

* * *

"We need to get to that Gas Station." I told him. "No really? We just had that psychomaniac almost kill us! I mean what the hell was that?" Sonic revolted. "The Taken." I replied, giving him an odd look to his face. "What's the 'Take-in'?" Sonic asked, quoting the word, Taken.

"A regular human being that has been taken over by the Dark Presence." I told him. "Ok..." he replied, and it was oblivious that he was confused. "I'll try to explain later. But for now, we need to get going." I told him. "Alright dude." he replied.

We walked down the path until we reached a river; it was a fast paced one and there were very few things that we were able to cross with. Still, I found a log, which seemed to be able to support me. "Alright. We take that log, one at a time. I'll go first." I told him. He nodded; almost as if he was nervous. Meh. Not much to worry about. But still, it may be a problem.

I slowly crossed the log, yet, it seemed like I was walking on a tightrope, because of the darkness and the un-sturdiness of the log. He slowly walked over to the end and then jumped off. "Alright, come on!" I yelled. No response. I turned my flashlight on, to see Sonic, pale, and shivering. "You ok man?" I asked with a loud voice. "Y-Yea!" He yelled back.

I saw him shake all over then quickly run across the log, breaking it in the same instance. When he had gotten to me, he was panting heavily and shivering. "You sure you're ok?" I asked him. "Y-Yea... I mean... Not really... I hate water..." he told me. "Ah. Well, we need to cross another part of the river." I informed him. He looked up at me, with fear in his eyes. "Is there any other way?" he asked me. "Nope." I replied.

A flash of light emerged from nowhere and I saw something glittering close to me. I quickly ran over to it and picked the object up. It was another page from the manuscript!

I read:

_For a long time, the Dark Presence had been weak, sleeping, nothing but a half-forgotten nightmare or a shadowy flicker in the corner of an eye in the forest at night; not real enough to properly exist, and yet too evocative to fade away completely._

_Now it was waking up, the writer like a fly caught in a spider's web, each jerk and kick vibrating the strands that led deep into its lair. It was aware of them now, and it could them._

_All they'd need was a little incentive._

I ran back to Sonic to show him the page.

I saw it. The genuine fear within his eyes; it was almost saddening to me. "Come on! We need to get going!" I exclaimed. "I'm sorry man. It's my own fault." he told me. I knelt down, and spoke these words to him, "Sonic; fear is only a state of your mind. Clear your mind and you shouldn't be afraid any more." He looked at me, in confusion, then I told him. "Ok. Just focus on hitting the rocks." I pointed toward the few rocks, which were the only way to cross.

I heard a very loud sound; which deafened me for a moment, then I saw a sonic boom of where Sonic was. "What the?" I asked. "Hey! I did it!" I heard from the opposite side of the river. So, I jumped over the rocks quickly and found him smiling. "Good Job. But we still need to get to the gas station." I told him.

After a while of walking; we were still wandering in the woods, almost as if we were going nowhere. Up ahead, I saw a small wooden cabin. There wasn't a light on, but I could make out a generator.

Then I heard it.

A screech of impending doom as my vision paints the picture of a man. A man, covered in shadows; almost like the one that the one diver foresaw. It charged at me, with some type of pipe in his hands. I turned my flashlight on, remembering the small session I had with the diver. The man screeched out, almost as if in pain and covered his face. I heard a loud, 'POP' and then the man continued to walk towards me, unfazed by the light.

I remember the second part as I pull the revolver out. I close my eyes and blindly fire it towards the man.

_BANG!_


End file.
